Come In From The Cold
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine/Kermit friendship. During a snowy day, a certain Bad Frog shows up but Kermit decides to try and bond with his cousin even though the others are wary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I got inspired after sketching a certain Bad Frog in the snow plus it could be a good bonding thing with him and Kermit since they don't get along very well.**

**It's a snow day and everybody is having fun but surprised seeing Constantije there but Kermit decides to use this as a chance to bond with him**

* * *

><p>It was a cold, snow day and in America, snow blanketed everywhere even outside the Muppet Tbeatre which meant snow fun as the others were outside building snow men, snow forts and having a blast which made Kermit happy but sooner it got very cold, and the others had went inside since most of them couldn't take extreme cold but they heard a Russian accented voice laughing.<p>

Kermit and RoHbin went outside seeing a certain felonious amphibian in his cape playing in the snow, wearing a scarf makimg them surprised because they knew Constantinecould stand the cold, he did live in Siberia, Russia after all.

_Why would he come here, of all places since Siberia is cold all year around?_

_I hope he's not here for revenge, but he looks happy?_

_I need to talk to him._

He knew that the others still were pretty mad at his mischievousRussian cousin after what had happened with the world tour but this was a rare chance to maybe understand Constantine rather than be mad at him and shun him.

* * *

><p>Constantine was in the snow building snow versions of the gulag along with himself and Nadya, as he liked her but was too shy to say it unless she made fun of him and rejected him but heard hops breaking the thief out of his train of thought, sensing Kermit.<p>

"Oh great, what do you want?" he asked him angrily.

"Constantine-" Kermit said but stopped admiring the snow art his cousin had made.

But he noticed it was getting colder and heard sneezes from the pouch on Constantine's cloaked back knowing it was his turtle.

He knew sooner or later, Constantine woukd come inside and it was now as he was following him inside knowing the others were doing their own thing, seeing Casey, Jean's niece drinking coffee.

"Sweet, Constantine's here!" she said.

Kermit smiled at that as he knew his cousin didn't make friends easily like Casey.

They were going to the kitchen which was warm at the moment seeing Constantine relax but removed the pouch from his back cuddling Hector, sitting on the floor.

"It's good to warm up, cousin." Constantine told him.

Kermit understood as he saw him feed Hector but shivering a little while drinking coffee, but Kermit was reminded of a saying cold hands, warm heart.

He knew his cousin had a warm heart despite being a thief.

Casey nodded as she was joining them because she liked Constantine and thought he was cool.

Constantine smiled a little surprising them, unaware Walter was spying on them.

"Why is the world's Most Dangerous Frog doing here?" he asked.

He saw Rowlf sigh as he knew that Constantine and Kermit were cousins, family but had kept it secret.


	2. Bonding A Little

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I like where it's going.**

**Constantine is shy and Kermit is encouraging him to open up but it's not easy**

* * *

><p>"So, does Nadya know you snuck out?" Kermit asked.<p>

Constantine nodded as they were drinking coffee and having snacks.

"She knows plus we haveca deal going on, where I help with the weekly gulag show, I come and go as I please but use that exit you made." Constantine told him.

"I see, but you should open up a bit more." Kermit told him.

"It's harder for me remember?" he said sipping but sleepy.

Kermit saw him rest his head on the table, as he saw Casey enter seeing Constantine asleep which was very cute plus saw that Nadya was here.

She saw Constantine asleep picking him up gently but Casey understood since Kermit had explained but knew the others were worried about the Bad Frog being here.

* * *

><p>Constantine was knitting in his cell it wasn't stressed, he felt like knitting as it kept him calm but being in the snow had helped, but was thinking about what Kermit had told him about opening up but he found it hard to open up without getting hurt but he knew He tor knew he cared, so did Nadya and the others.<p>

He hoped that his cousin was okay knowing his friends didn't trust him which was okay but he was yawning because he had been up humming to himself.

Nadya could hear him understanding as Kermit had explained how her Bad Frog had been calmin the snow and saw him sleepy.

She was seeing the blanket he had made putting it over him as he was snoring making her smile.

She knew that Kermit was trying to help him bond, with him.

She knew that the others looked up to him at gulag but knew dinner was ready but would save him some.

Josh and the others were understanding knowing that he had used the exit to escape but Nadya sighed, knowing he cared about them.

She just hoped he was okay, but saw him awake later playing piano but feeling better since he liked being around her and the others since they were a family of sorts.

They were rehearsing for the revue but Nadya blushed seeing him play piano.

They were having fun but Josh and the others were understanding but knew that their gulag king was shy when it came to girls.

She hugged him which made him confused but understood as she liked him making him blush as he was unaware the others had seen chuckling.

"She really does like him, after all." Ivan said.

Josh nodded but Constantine was sighing.

He nodded as he was looking after Hector but feeding him making Nadya chuckle because it was cute but saw Hector nuzzle her leg.


End file.
